


To Carve A Crest

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fmagiftexchange, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Kimbley would take his advantages where he could get them.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all; I just play with her toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Carve A Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seta Suzume at the LJ community, FMAGiftExchange.

It was fortuitous he had wound up underground fighting Edward Elric, partially because he’d managed to contain the younger alchemist, partially because being underground meant he could survive the severe cold of Briggs. Kimbley would take his advantages where he could get them.

The mining tunnel wound its way through the mountains, getting him close enough to where he wanted to be – the uneasy swatch of land considered to be neutral territory between the two countries. Drachma encroached on it, Amestris protected it, Kimbley would make use of it, and blast his way out of the mountain tunnels and into it.

“And then,” he said, letting a musical lilt come into his words, “and then I’ll talk to Drachma about all the secrets I’ve learned about Briggs.” The Wall and her subordinates were clever, but not so clever as to be aware of the information Kimbley had been provided prior to even leaving Central City. It was a shame, really, that the actual fortress wall would have to come down, though Kimbley thought it would be an amazing thing to see, the crash of metal and stone, the collapse that heralded the coming Promised Day.

“Carve a bloody crest into Briggs,” he said to himself, smiling faintly. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
